O Nascimento De Sugar
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Após muita espera e apreensão, finalmente chega o dia do nascimento de Sugar Pierce-Lopez.  Continuação de "Desejos" com um pequeno lado Faberry.


"Respira fundo, você consegue." A Sra. Pierce falou para a filha, que estava sofrendo as horríveis dores do parto.

"Cadê a Santana? Por que ela não chega logo?" Brittany perguntou, a Sra. Pierce baixou os olhos, não sabia como explicar para a filha que sua esposa estava atrasada e não lhe dera nenhuma explicação até o momento. "Cadê, mãe?"

"Ela vem vindo, ela vem vindo." A mulher assegurou a filha, e sorriu para ela. "Está tudo bem."

Mas não estava tudo bem, Brittany queria Santana e queria ela naquele exato momento.

A Sra. Pierce não podia compreender o comportamento da nora, que estivera tão presente durante toda a gestação de sua filha, perdendo noites e mais noites de sono atrás dos pedidos e desejos mais loucos da esposa, a acompanhara em todas as visitas ao médico, comprou uma montanha de roupinhas, brinquedos e móveis novos para a bebê, se desfez de seu escritório que agora estava todo cor-de-rosa e cheio de unicórnios nas paredes, que ela mesma pintara, contando com a ajuda de seu irmão, e agora isso? No momento crucial de sua vida e de Brittany, ela simplesmente não aparecera, mas sua mãe já fora avisada, e com certeza e traria a latina ali, nem que para isso fossem necessários usar os modos de Lima Heights.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A Sra. Lopez entrou no escritório com seu costumeiro jeito de chefona. Todos ali já a conheciam, se Santana era conhecida por seu jeito nem sempre tão simpático e exigente com seus funcionários, e sua mãe era igual à ela, só que duas vezes pior, porque era a única além de Brittany, que calava Santana, então era duas vezes mais perigosa.

"Santana está aqui?" A mulher perguntou a jovem secretária, que fora contratada há menos de um mês.

"Sim, a Dra. Lopez está na sua sala." A jovem respondeu, meio receosa, se Santana lhe dava calafrios, a Sra. Lopez fez suas pernas ficarem trêmulas.

A latina seguiu até a sala da filha, ainda não acreditando que Santana tivera aquela atitude, deixando sua esposa dando a luz sozinha, nem ao menos ligar para dar um apoio moral, mas ela iria aprender uma lição, ela ia ver como se ensinavam filhos negligentes com os próprios filhos e esposas em Lima Heights, ah se iria.

Abriu a porta do escritório de Santana já imaginando as verdades que diria à ingrata da sua filha, mas a situação mudara em menos de um segundo, assim que ela vira Santana caída no chão, desmaiada e tão pálida, sendo socorrida por Quinn Fabray, sua sócia.

"Santana! Dios mio!" A mulher agachou-se ao lado da filha e sua sócia.

"Sra. Lopez, que bom que a senhora chegou, Santana desmaiou logo depois de receber uma ligação, o que será que está acontecendo?" Quinn abanava com um pedaço de papel o rosto da jovem latina.

"Brittany está em trabalho de parto." A Sra. Lopez respondeu, segurando o rosto de Santana, já arrependida por ter pensado mal de sua filha, era óbvio que ela não iria abandonar Brittany nesse momento tão importante. A emoção que ela sentiu foi tão grande que não agüentou logo após receber a ligação de sua sogra, informando que a pequena Sugar estava a caminho.

"Oh que ótimo! Eu tenho que ligar para Rachel para dizer que nossa afilhada está nascendo." Quinn falou animada com um largo sorriso.

"Vai querida, eu cuido da Santana." A Sra. Lopez respondeu, então sem perder mais tempo, a loira se levantou e foi até a sua sala avisar sua esposa sobre as boas-novas.

Finalmente Santana começou a retomar a consciência, mas estava confusa.

"Mama? O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, a Sra. Lopez suspirou, não podia contar a verdade nua e crua para Santana, e correr o risco dela desmaiar outra vez, mas nem foi preciso, no mesmo momento os olhos de Santana se arregalaram.

"Sugar..." Ela murmurou, e logo se levantou agitada. "Mama, minha filha está nascendo, eu... Eu preciso estar com Britt agora!" Santana estava tão agitada, como sua mãe nunca vira antes. " Britt precisa de mim, eu preciso ir lá agora... Argh, droga! Cadê a porcaria da chave do carro?" Ela falou em frustração, após olhar por toda a mesa e não encontrá-las.

"Santana, vamos no meu carro, vai ser muito mais seguro." A latina mais velha sugeriu, sabia que sua filha não estava em condições de dirigir, e não seria nada legal que Sugar ficasse órfã e Brittany viúva logo nesse dia tão especial.

"Tudo bem." Santana concordou, então as duas saíram apressadas, e cruzaram com Quinn, que rapidamente apertou a mão da latina mais jovem.

"Parabéns Santana." Ela a parabenizou, Santana abriu um sorrisinho nervoso.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Ela agradeceu.

"Logo Rachel e eu estaremos no hospital para conhecer nossa afilhada." Quinn lhe assegurou.

"Ótimo." Ela respondeu animada.

A cabeça de Santana estava a mil por hora, ela pensava tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que ela nem imaginava ser possível, só mesmo o nascimento de um filho para despertar esse tipo de reação nas pessoas.

Quando a voz da Sra. Pierce lhe informou que Brittany entrara em trabalho de parto prematuramente, seu mundo veio abaixo. Ela acreditou por alguns segundos que fosse mesmo morrer, porque o filme de sua vida passou diante de seus olhos. Ela vira a primeira vez que encontrara Brittany, ainda na escola primária, a primeira vez que ela dormiu na casa de sua amiga, aos nove anos de idade, a primeira vez que tiveram uma discussão, o primeiro beijo, logo após um banho de piscina, a primeira experiência sexual, em sua antiga casa, a conversa decisiva com Holly Holliday, a declaração doída de amor no corredor do McKinley, o momento em que começaram a namorar, o dia em que ela pedira a loira em casamento,o dia do casamento, o momento em que decidiram usar um método caro e arriscado para ter sua filha, o momento em que ficaram sabendo que o método funcionara, as noites de sono perdidas em busca das coisas mais loucas que Brittany queria comer, o primeiro brinquedo que comprara, um unicórnio de pelúcia, a enorme faixa escrita "Bem-vinda, Sugar" colada em cima da porta do quarto da menina, que lhe causara uma semana com seu corpo dolorido, uma vez que ela caira após pendurar a faixa, e muitos outros pequenos detalhes que fizeram desse momento algo tão especial, que quase fora capaz de fazer seu coração falhar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O choro da pequena Sugar cortou o ar, levando Brittany e sua mãe as lágrimas. Depois de tanto esforço, tatás noites em claro, tantos desejos estranhos, e tantas barreiras quebradas a sua filha estava ali, viva e bem de saúde. Era uma pena Santana não estar ali compartilhando aquele momento.

"Mamãe, eu quero pegá-la." Brittany sussurrou, estava exausta, o trabalho de parto a deixara acabada. Sem demora, a Sra. Pierce colocou aquele pequeno e frágil ser nos braços da mais jovem mamãe. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis, assim como acontecera com Santana momentos antes, a loira vira um filme em sua cabeça com os momentos mais importantes que a levou até aquele ápice. "Eu só queria que Santana estivesse aq..."

Nesse momento duas latinas entraram na sala, Brittany olhou orgulhosa para a estupefata e pálida Santana. Foi quase como se a loira tivesse encontrado uma lâmpada mágica e pedido a presença da esposa para o gênio que nela habitava, de tão rápido que seu desejo se realizou.

"Oh Dios..." Santana murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente da cama. "Me desculpa Britt, eu me atrasei..." Mas as desculpas foram impedidas de serem concluídas, a emoção falou mais alto, e o choro dominou o momento. Santana e sua mãe se abraçaram, e era difícil saber qual das duas estava mais emocionada. As duas loiras se entreolharam, e sorriram. Em seguida, a latina mais jovem abraçou sua sogra, que lhe parabenizou mais uma vez, e em seguida olhou para Brittany e Sugar. "Britt, olha só para ela... Nossa filha!"

"É, você quer segurá-la?" Brittany perguntou, então Santana assentiu com a cabeça, e pegou Sugar, que estava quietinha.

"Olha só, a menininha da mamãe..." Santana falou baixinho e deu um beijinho na testa frágil de sua bebê.

"Ei San!" Brittany a chamou. " Você é a mãe, mamãe sou eu." Ela disse e piscou para a latina, que abriu um sorrisinho.

"Tudo bem." Se Brittany queria assim, assim seria.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Olha só que linda Quinn, por favor, diga que você concorda em termos a nossa menininha também." Rachel falou, ainda encantada com a pequena Sugar, agora em seu colo. "Olha só como ela é perfeitinha, olha só para essas mãozinhas, esses olhinhos, os fiozinhos de cabelo tão delicados." Santana estava sentado ao lado de sua esposa, e as duas apenas riam bobamente, orgulhosas de serem pioneiras nesse tipo de situação entre seus amigos. Quinn estava ao lado de Rachel, admirando a beleza que era sua afilhada.

"É, ela é mesma uma graça." Quinn concordou e olhou para mãe e mamãe, que trocaram um selinho. "Tudo bem Rachel, eu prometo que vamos ter a nossa menininha também." As duas riram.

"Estão vendo? Logo logo Sugar vai ter uma amiguinha." Rachel disse as duas.

"Ela vai ficar esperando, hein?" Brittany respondeu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Dois dias depois de seu nascimento Sugar esteve pela primeira vez em sua casa, onde foi recebida por uma grande festa, que infelizmente seu vovôs e seu tio não puderam participar, o vovô Pierce por estar em uma missão espacial (sim, vovô Pierce é um cientista da NASA) e o vovô e titio Lopez por estarem prestando seus serviços médicos aos menos favorecidos na África e leste da Ásia, mas ambos estavam orgulhosos pela chegada da mais nova membro da família Pierce-Lopez.

Fora um dia de intensa alegria, Brittany apresentara a menina à Lord Tubbington, e os seus amigos do Clube do Coral e das Cheerios, mas o melhor do dia ainda estava por vir.

Após todas as visitas irem embora, Santana pegou seu violão e foi até o seu antigo escritório, agora quarto de Sugar, onde Brittany cantava canções de ninar para a pequena que estava quase dormindo.

"Ei Britt, eu quero cantar uma música para você e para ela, as minhas garotas." Santana disse, chamando a atenção da esposa, que parecia cansada, mas podia agüentar mais um tempinho antes de cair na cama para seu merecido descanso.

Santana começou a dedilhar em seu violão uma melodia conhecida por Brittany, uma melodia que lembrava sua infância, e quando a latina soltou a voz, lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente pelo rosto da loira.

**I've got sunshine**

**(**Eu tenho o brilho do sol)

**On a cloudy day**

**(**Num dia nublado)

**When it's cold outside**

**(**Quando está frio lá fora)

**I've got the month of May**

**(**Para mim é como se fosse a primavera)

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**(**Bem, você vai me perguntar)

**What can make me feel this way?**

**(**O que pode me fazer sentir desse jeito?)

**My girl**

**(**Minha garota)

**Talkin' 'bout my girl**

**(**Eu estou falando da minha garota )

**I don't need no money**

**(**Eu não preciso de dinheiro)

**Fortune or fame**

**(**Fortuna ou fama)

**I've got all the riches baby**

**(**Tenho todas as riquezasquerida)

**One person can clain**

**(**Que uma pessoa pode pedir)

**Well i guess you'll say**

(Bom, você vai me perguntar)

**What can make me feel this way**

(O que pode me fazer sentir desse jeito?)

**My girl**

(Minha garota)

**My girl**

**(Minha garota)**

**My girl**

(Minha garota)

**Talking about my girl**

(Estou falando sobre minha garota)

**My girl**

(Minha garota)

Brittany abraçou e beijou a esposa assim que a canção terminou.

"Eu te amo tanto, você é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei em toda a minha vida,Santana." Ela disse nos intervalos entre os beijos.

"Você também, é." Santana respondeu.

"Agora somos uma família completa, e vamos ser muito felizes." Santana sorriu.

"Sim, nós vamos." Ambas sabiam que a suas vidas nem sempre seriam aquele mar de rosas e clima de lua de mel que estavam vivendo agora, mas elas também sabiam, que não havia nada, mas nada mesmo, que seu amor não pudesse superar.

_***Música: My Girl, The Temptations, tema do filme meu primeiro amor.**_  
><em><strong>*Logo postarei uma fic maior, contando os principais acontecimentos da vida de Sugar e sua interação com sua mãe e mamãe.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Deixem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Obrigada por ler a fic.<strong>_


End file.
